


"Baby Blues"

by Mm_jay



Series: Mystrade one shots [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy greg, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Mystrade parents, Parenthood, Poor Mycroft, daddy Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mm_jay/pseuds/Mm_jay
Summary: Mycroft experiences a daily life as a father of three and the associated stress as well as happiness with children in the same house!





	"Baby Blues"

**Author's Note:**

> So ... well, after many private stress, again a short story!  
> I hope you like it ... and have some respect for the quality of the content ... I have not recovered mentally yet!  
> At this point, I would like to thank Bryn very much, for the wonderful help I got and because he implemented my bad English so well! *hugs*  
> Okay.....  
> Have fun while reading, dear friends <3!!!!
> 
> P.S.: The text is inspired by a song by the musician Reinhard Mey! I hope that's alright!

The alarm rings, shrilly and mercilessly. Mycroft looks at the clock next to him on the bedside table: it's 6:30 in the morning, and the pandemonium begins again.  
His and Greg’s eldest son has to get out for his first lesson.  
"Come on, get up!" Mycroft calls through the hallway of the house. "But do not make so much noise that your brother and sister wake up; they are allowed to sleep longer!"

Bang!  
The first door crashes into the lock. The floorboard creaking and the toilet flushing makes such a hell of a noise that the little one wakes up and, with a sharp scream, tells the whole household her discomfort.

Mycroft grabs his daughter, gets her out of the crib, and puts her on her potty. She has blushed with rage.

While the little princess is doing her morning business, Mr. Holmes makes sandwiches and says goodbye to the eldest son, saying, “Take care”.  
Deep in thought, he calls after him, "Do not forget your sports bag!" 

Meanwhile, he admonishes his second child, "Do not run around barefoot here... and put on your slippers, young man!”

He has to watch with horror, just as his toast burns up in flames, as the little girl turns up her potty — and its contents. The next moment his daughter jumps on Mycroft with a cry of joy, and he just thinks: everything always happens at the same time!

 

Half an hour later, he takes the middle child to school. Finally some freedom at home ... only the youngest and himself! First, he has to clean the traces of the resulting hazelnut cream battle before he can actually work at his desk… while his little one paints his leg with a felt-tip pen.  
The pure joy of every father!

But then, during a brief phone call from her daddy, his little princess also rips up the entire of the previous month’s mail.  
Dear God, Mycroft thinks. Of course he was now responsible for Gregory's destructive genes.

 

The hours pass by quickly. All too soon, the eldest comes home and makes a grumpy face. Mycroft was ready to respond to the usual cause for his annoyance: all of his buddies already have their own computer, and he does not. 

His little daughter pees on the carpet, which makes him groan, but before he can clean it, he has to pick up his other son from school.  
Then it’s lunch time, and immediately the next fight surfaces over who gets the first fish fingers. Tears flow as one of the fish fingers falls to the ground.  
What a nice get-together this is, Mycroft ponders.  
To make matters worse, the little girl sneezes on Mycroft with full force, and of course, she hadn’t swallowed her mouthful yet.  
Always the way, Mycroft thinks. Everything at once.

With persuasion, Mr. Holmes manages to convince the youngest to nap. Now he finally has some time to continue working at the desk. However, his eldest quickly confesses to the stressed-out dad about his botched history homework, and that he asked three chaotic friends over to play.

 

No sooner had the despair over the poor results dissipated, the doorbell rings. The herd of chaos has arrived. Mycroft warns: "Not so loud!" - but when the first chair falls over, the little one is immediately awoken. The civil servant whimpers softly, "Oh for goodness sake.”

He hopes it could become quiet, letting the little princess fall back to sleep and thus allowing Mycroft to be productive... but soft sobbing sounds soon come from the hall.  
“I have to go to a friend’s birthday and I have no present!” his younger son cries. 

The stress level rises, and his mood sinks into the cellar. 

While pondering over the gift, the little one puts a loose pearl in her ear.  
It can not get any worse, Mycroft thinks.

Thank God Dr Watson is a friend of the family and quickly lets Mycroft take her to his clinic in the city. 

There, the father of three buys a gift with love and takes the middle child to his party. The sweat is just dripping down his forehead, and he wishes he could collapse and gradually go limp.

Then, at the car, Mycroft suddenly cannot find the keys anymore - how are we going to get home now?  
Reluctantly, the sweet little girl spits the keys out. 

On the other side of the street, their neighbour greets: "Well, must have a lot of free time, to spend all with your kids instead of going to work like other husbands!”  
The saying sounds in Mr. Holmes's ear: 'All good things come in threes.'

 

The evening madness starts just as he arrives home… the smallest rolls herself up in one of the expensive curtains at the window with high, sharp screams. When she has turned into a thick bale of cloth, she lets herself fall to the floor; and to make matters worse, takes the curtain down with her.  
At the same time, ear-deafening music roars out of their eldest son’s bedroom. But he just shouts, very relaxed, ”Hey, dude, stay cool; I'm doing maths."

It’s followed by the younger son coming home from his friend’s birthday, who has set a new record for eating of chocolate marshmallows… and vomits directly in the entrance hall.

 

He gives the eldest and youngest dinner; the middle child only getting a cup of tea and a bucket placed in front of their bed.

Finally, two bedtime stories for each of their three kids.

Mycroft himself falls asleep in front of the television during the news, shortly after eight in the evening. With the last of his strength, the head of the British Government then drags himself to bed, his feet as heavy as lead.

What a day. Nobody will believe him when he tells them what happened today and what he had to take care of. 

His beloved husband Greg is already lying next to him when next he wakes and smiles happily at Mycroft, silently whispering to him in a velvety voice, ”Oh darling, want to think it over again? Because maybe all good things come in fours?"

 

Completely sweaty, and with a throbbing heart, Mycroft awakes.

In his head everything is spinning around and a thousand wild thoughts, as well as slowly blurring images flood his brain. 

A quick glance to the other side of the bed shows Greg lying there, calm and asleep. Then, all the little puzzle pieces fit together and everything becomes clear to him: Oh thank the Lord ... it was all just a dream!

With a heavy but relieved sigh, Mr. Holmes slides snugly under the blanket and cuddles up to the only other person in the household. It is wonderfully warm and the scent of Gregory's shampoo calms his nerves even further. Nowhere in the world does he feel so loved and welcome as by his husband's side.

Mycroft hardly notices how he slides back into the land of dreams.

 

Sometimes it's just perfect the way things are!

\---------------------------------------------------------------The end--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I have no one disappointed with this short story version ! 
> 
> As always, I would like to thank you deeply if you share your opinion with me! Does it fit into the Mystrade fandom?
> 
> Thanks and see you !!!! ^.^
> 
> MJ<3!!!!!!!


End file.
